The Idiots Guide to Seduction (Or How Gaara Got a Boyfriend)
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Gaara gets shot. Gaara escapes to a home. Gaara is taken care of at this home by a man named Shinobu Tokashiki. Gaara falls for this man. They live happily ever after right? Not exactly... AU GaaraXShinobu
1. Prologue

**_The Idiots Guide To Seduction (Or How Gaara Got A Boyfriend)_**

_**Prologue: There Is Love At First Sight or First Shot**_

**What's that you say? You're having problems getting the object of your affection's attention? Well you've come to the right place. This guide is a surefire way to make that crush head over heels for you. This guide is only for seduction. If you're interested in being a gangster please check out The Idiots Guide to Being A Yakuza Heiress. If you're thinking about getting a pet then The Idiot's Guide To Owning A Pet is for you. Anyway let's get right into our guide... (p.s. I don't really own The Idiots guide series. Those last two are my own stories in case you couldn't tell ;)**

It all starts with getting shot, all the best stories do or should. "Shit!" I jump the fence in one fluid motion despite my injured arm. I'm not scared but at the same time I'm hurt and know better than to push my luck. I manage to slip inside an open window. Realizing I'm bleeding heavily, I rip my shirt sleeve to press onto the wound. Beginning to feel woozy, I leanmy head against the wall. A light flicks on suddenly and someone is standing over me. A hand is inspecting my shoulder while another is gently stroking my cheek. It's whispering something but I don't understand. Soon other people are in the room talking. The last thing I see is the owner of the soothing voice smiling down at me.

"_Hinata wait!" She's right in front of me but I can't catch her and she won't stop running_. _"Hinata!" I yell again. I almost have her…almost… A gunshot rings through the air. She falls to the ground, dead. "No!" I take her body into my arms, trying to shake her. She won't wake up. I failed. _

"_Hinata."_

"Hinata!" My eyes snap open. Too fast. The sunlight blinds me.

"You're finally awake." There's that voice again from last night. "You had me worried." As my eyes adjust I'm able to make the shape of a tall man. He's hovering over me with a small smile on his face. His eyes are kind, too kind. "You were bleeding in my bedroom last night." That's what happens when you get shot. Instead I say,

"Can I go now?" It's the only thing that comes to mind. This man is making me nervous for some reason. He only smiles again. I watch one of his fingers push a strand of brown hair out his face.

"Is that a serious question?" An older woman appears. She's dressed in a kimono with her dark hair pulled back. She frowns at me. "You were shot! You're not going anywhere."

"Like hell I'm not," I grumble and move to get off the bed. A sharp pain goes through my shoulder. I grimace. The man gently pushes me back down onto the soft pillows.

"Shinobu I can always have him taken to a hospital. I think it would be best," She says to him. Shinobu? He's looking over my wound. When I suck in a breath from his examination, he stops and turns my face to him. His gaze holds me in place, no matter how much I'm blushing.

"He'll stay with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well Hidekuni is home sick so I'll send him down when I leave. Are you calling today off?"

"Yes." The woman nods, shoots another frown at me then finally leaves. Shinobu lets go of my face as he stands.

"Where are you going?" I ask quickly.

"To get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Not really. I'd prefer you-" I stop midsentence, my eyes wide. I never slip up like this. Ever. What the hell is wrong with me? Shinobu pulls the blanket over me.

"Relax. I'll be back soon."

"Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"My name's Gaara," I mumble looking away.

"Gaara. It fits you." It's only after he's gone that I allow myself to breathe.

"Argh!" I slap a hand to my forehead and shake my head trying to make clear of what's wrong with me. It has to be the blood loss, has to be. I'm usually not a mess like this. Being the second in command of a powerful yakuza family, I can't be. I feel around in my pockets. My cell phone and wallet are missing. I must've left them in the car when the shooting began. My fingers do find a lone cigarette and lighter. I started smoking after my dad died. My sister and brother hate it but it's how I coped, well that and shutting off myself. Not healthy, I know. I'm only a couple of puffs in when the door swings open.

"You can't smoke here!" This kid looks like he just started high school. He has long hair like Shinobu and is a little on the skinny side. I simply blow a stream of smoke out my nostrils. "Your jerk!" He runs over to snatch the cigarette away. Despite the injured shoulder, I easily avoid him, which makes him angrier. He's practically steaming when I move towards the open windowsill. He moves to make one more attempt when he's stopped by Shinobu.

"Manami where are your manners?"

"B-but look!"  
"He's a guest."

"But he's smoking big brother! Mom hates that!"

"Go check on Hidekuni."

"I don't want to!"

"Manami."

"Fine." He gives me a glare. I give him the finger. When Manami tries to come for me, Shinobu kicks him out the room, which is very impressive because he's carrying a tray in one hand.

"I apologize for my brother." I shrug. As I'm staring out the window, my cigarette is pulled from my mouth.

"Hey!" When I turn, I find myself face to face with Shinobu.

"We don't allow smoking here," He says quietly. I nod, unable to speak. His mouth is only inches from mine. After brushing a finger over one of my cheeks, he moves away to the food. I know I didn't imagine the electricity between us and judging by the way Shinobu is watching me now, he felt it too. "Gaara I-"

"Did he stop smoking yet?" Manami has appeared again, breaking whatever spell had fallen over us. I blink once, twice then without a word move to the bed again. "He did! Good job Shinobu. Mama hates smokers!"

"I brought you soup and pain medication," Shinobu tells me, clearly ignoring his little brother who puffs out his cheeks in irritation. "It has a sleep aid in it. Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you call my family? They're probably worried." He gives me paper and pen to write down the number. Once he has it, he pushes Manami to the door. "Thank you," I mumble thinking he doesn't hear me but he does. He gives me one last smile before leaving the room. I sit there for a few minutes trying to calm myself down enough to eat. It takes a few minutes but I manage to. Once I finish eating and taking the meds, I lean back to stare at the ceiling. I wonder if Hinata's okay. We'd been on our way to meet with another family when gunshots hit our car….

"_Go!"_

"_But Gaara!"_

"_Take her out of here! I'm going to distract them!" I snap at the driver. Quickly he grabs an old hoodie out the car to put on her, takes down her hair and gives her a pair of flip flops to wear. We always keep extra clothes in the car because you never know what might happen. In this instance, Neji told us if anyone ever tried to kill her in this way that we should make her look like a boy, him specifically as much as possible. The two of them could pass for twins any normal day of the week. So there's no reason to believe it won't work here. Indeed she looks almost exactly like him. I take the gun from under my jacket and check how many bullets I have. The idiots are still on the other side shooting. I give a nod to the driver. He takes Hinata one way while I step out from behind the car, firing. A bullet pierces me instantly but it keeps them focused on me. When I go down they crowd around me. There's two of them and a van across the street that I assume is holding more. They're laughing now, thinking they have the upper hand. _

"_You idiots!" Someone from the van yells. "Kill him before he kills you!"_

"_What can he-shit!" They completely forgot about my gun. I shoot both in the abdomen. Amateurs. The guys in the van are opening the door now and shooting at me. Ignoring the pain I take off._

The sound of a door slamming wakes me. Manami is standing there with hands on his hips. What the hell does he want now?

"I think my brother likes you." Huh?

"Your point?"

"I think you like him too."

"Go away." I shift, pulling the blanket further over me.

"I won't let him date a gangster!" He stamps his foot. Wait. How does he know that?

"How do you know that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would you little brat."

"Well I'm not telling!" He sticks his tongue out and darts out the room. Annoyed and not able to go back to sleep, I climb out of bed and walk to the door. I don't see anyone in the hallway. That kid moves fast. Deciding to look around, I walk out the room. The house is much bigger than I thought. I explore as many rooms as possible. By the time I get to the kitchen I'm tired. There must've been a sleep aid in the meds. As I'm about to leave I see Shinobu walking in. He's carrying groceries. I want to help him. Forgetting my injured shoulder, I take a bag from him before he can stop me and instantly regret it.

"Gaara!" I drop everything and clutch my shoulder. He leads me to a chair then unbuttons my shirt. "You're bleeding again. Why did you do that?" He asks as he takes the bandage off.

"Wasn't thinking." Despite the pain, I keep nodding off.

"Gaara."

"Hmmm?"

"Nevermind." When he finishes, I can feel myself lifted up. Is he carrying me? I can barely keep my eyes open so I rest my head against him. Once we return to the bedroom, he tries putting me down but I'm clinging to his shirt. I'd be embarrassed if any of my friends saw this. What's wrong with me?

"You need to lay down," Shinobu tells me.

"Wait." I wrap an arm around his neck to pull him down. I want to kiss him. I've wanted to since I first saw him. Instead he sighs and leans his forehead against mine.

"I won't deny the attraction between us is remarkable. Even my mother and Manami noticed it but that isn't what I want."

"Are you rejecting me?"

"If I simply wanted sex with you Gaara then it would've happened by now but I don't and I can tell you're not used to that." It's true. I'm no good in relationships. I always end up pushing whoever I'm dating away. In the end I usually only go for no strings attached sex with someone. Hinata and Neji don't think it's healthy the way I close myself off but it's worked out so far…if you ignore the not being able to stay in a relationship. "I want to seduce you completely, not just your body." Shinobu moves to my ear, holding me closer. "Allow me to make you fall in love with me. Only then will I let us give in to our desires."

"It won't work," I blurt out. He pulls back to smile at me.

"I like a challenge." I want to tell him no, that this won't work out but I find myself shyly nodding. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"OM MY GOD! GAARA!" Kankuro screams. I hate my brother sometimes. I really do. Shinobu sets me down as he races over practically pushing him out the way. "I was so worried! Not Temari though." He's crushing me to his chest.

"Can't breathe."

"Of course I wasn't worried. Gaara can take care of himself." Our oldest sister is standing in the doorway. She's always taken care of us when Mom had to go off. Even now she spends more time at our apartment than her own. "You must be Tokashiki Shinobu. Thanks for calling."

"It's fine. I've enjoyed having Gaara here."

"Really?" Kankuro asks while still crushing me. "Most people are scared of him."

"That's because they don't know him," I hear Hinata say. "My father had everyone searching for you."

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am." She steps over, gestures for Kankuro to move and looks me over. "I'll have you examined at home. Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Well then let's go." She turns to Shinobu and bows. "Thank you for taking care of my friend. If anything had happened to him I would've been inconsolable." Temari and Kankuro do the same.

"I have one request."

"Anything."

"I'd like to visit Gaara once he's feeling better."

"Of course!" Temari answers for her.

"Like hell! We don't even know this guy!" Kankuro has always been slightly protective of me.

"I'll leave you our address," Temari goes on as if he hasn't said anything and helps me up. Shinobu walks us to the door. Just as we're about to leave Manami pops up. He hides behind his brother, seemingly happy to just stick his tongue out at me again. Before I walk out the door, Shinobu takes my hand in his.  
"I'll see you soon." I only nod again much to my brother's amusement.

"I think you're embarrassing him."

"No I think you are," Temari hits him on the head for me. Once we're a safe distance from the house she asks the question I know that's been bugging her. "Soooooo what was that about?" All three of them are looking at me with expectant faces as we get near the car. How can I get out of this? Hinata usually travels with a couple guys on bikes to scout the area ahead or if she needs something since they move through areas better than cars. I see one waiting on his bike in front of the car. I run to it and order him off.

"You can't do that!" Kankuro calls after me as I climb on the motorcycle. I give him the finger, place the helmet on my head and speed away.


	2. Subtly Drive Him Crazy

**Chapter 2: Subtly Drive Him Crazy**

It's been a few weeks since that day I spent at Shinobu's home and not a day goes by that I don't think about him. I briefly entertained the idea of visiting but I chickened out. I'd never met anyone before who could make me this nervous and unsure of myself. Of course I'm doing a pretty good job of keeping it hidden.

"If I ever catch you selling drugs near the school again, I'll make sure to dump your body with the sharks once you're dead." I cross my arms and kick the man on the floor who coughs up blood on my new shoes.

"I've got it Suna-san." One of the men quickly cleans it off while another stomps the man hard for doing it.

"Get him the fuck out of here before I kill him." As he's dragged away my phone rings. "What do you want?"

"You could've answered nicer."

"My time is limited Neji." He chuckles.

"Temari wants you home for dinner."

"I might not make it."

"You will even if I have to personally drag you there."

"Fine."

"Happy birthday by the way." I hang up without a 'thank you'. I don't have the friendliest personality which makes it all the more crazy that I have friends who don't mind it. I'd forgotten my own birthday. Great. "Take care of things here," I order the remaining men. "I'm off." I adjust my watch as I take my leave, worried about what Temari has planned. Hopefully it's not that bad.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Gaara!" Everyone says when I step through the door of my apartment.

"How the hell did all of you fit in here?"

"What he means to say is 'I love you guys'!" Naruto slings an arm around my shoulder, which I just as quickly remove. I'm given more congratulations by others and finally make it over to the couch where I collapse next to Hinata who's sipping juice. I spot Kiba in a corner entertaining a few with his outlandish stories. Shino is next to him shaking his head the whole time. Choji is in the kitchen whipping up something that smells wonderful. Ino and Shikamaru sit at the island watching and giving input, well Ino is. Shikamaru is on the verge of falling asleep. Naruto has moved on to singing annoying songs now to Sasuke while Neji watches with an amused expression. At first I assume Lee and TenTen aren't here but then I see him on top of my brand new table challenging Naruto with his sister trying to get him down. Mental note: kill Lee later. Everyone's here.  
"Don't look so shocked Gaara. Yes you have people who care about you," Hinata pats my leg.

"I know…it's just at times I forget."

"Well stop doing that. Mother and father sent their gifts with me. They want us to celebrate tomorrow before the dinner."

"Dinner?"

"You know the one that's held every year to honor the leaders in local business. Since Mom opened her own clinic she'll be there. Choji's family was going to go but they're going out of town. You promised last month to go with us! Don't back out."

"I won't, I won't."

"Good….I heard Auntie Patty will be home in a couple of weeks." She's talking about my mom. My parents met when Mom was here on assignment for the U.S. government. Her parents are from Ireland and moved to America when she was ten. We used to visit both countries when we were kids.

"I talked to her yesterday."

"Did you tell her about getting shot?"

"So she can worry?" Hinata sighs in exasperation. Mom knows what we do. Yet she never gives me lectures about leaving or trying to do something more with my life. Dad used to do it all the time even though he was second in command to Uncle Hiashi at the time. "And what about Shinobu? When are you going to call him?"

"Hinata…"

"Gaara."

"You already know the answer."

"I don't get it though! He seemed to genuinely care for you."

"It's not meant for us to understand Hinata," Neji says walking up. "Now Gaara can you get up to cut the cake. Choji refuses to let us eat until you've done that and I'm starving."

"Fine." I stand and offer a hand to Hinata who accepts though I can tell she's mad at me. Everyone has different ways of dealing with pain and heartache. The day my father died I didn't cry, instead I closed myself off completely. It's who I am now and I don't see myself changing. Besides being with anyone would end up hurting them in the end. I blow out the candles and as I'm about to cut the cake, Kiba's overgrown dog takes a bite. Sakura and Ino manage to pull him away but the cake is ruined. All the guests stand there in stunned silence until I cut a small piece to eat anyway.

"What's it taste like?" Lee asks.

"Like cake," My response causes laughter to break out. Seeing the birthday boy eat it, everyone else grabs a slice. I try retreating to my bedroom but I'm stopped by Temari wanting to present my gifts. Then there's the food Choji has finally finished cooking and Shikamaru wanting to play chess with me. It's early morning by the time I reach my bed. I fall on it and pull out my cell phone to stare at a certain number. Temari gave me the number Shinobu called from but all I can do is stare at it.

"I wouldn't be any good for him anyway," I huff tossing the phone across the room and resigning myself to never seeing him again. My dreams are filled of him and when I'm woken by loud snores I'm pretty pissed. Kankuro is sleeping half off my bed next to me. He always does this, clambers into my room while drunk and sleeps in my bed whether I'm in it or not. Muttering curses on him, I grab a change of clothes then head to the bathroom. By the time I come out, Temari has breakfast waiting. She's going to make some guy happy one day…if I ever approve of them. Her last boyfriend was a dick. He made the mistake of belittling her in my and Kankuro's company once. I believe he's still in the hospital.

"I'm gonna clean this place up then head to work. I made you lunch." She points to a brown paper bag. She really took on Mom's role when she'd go off on assignments. So much so that now it's habit. I grunt a response and begin eating my food. My phone goes off just as I'm finishing. A text from Hinata. An idiot got caught laundering money from us. Today should be eventful. I grab my things, kiss Temari on the cheek and head out. It's a typical day for me. After questioning the man caught stealing, I beat him up a bit, wait for Hinata to make a decision and carry it out. After we finish with him, we go over what the businesses are doing. We visit each one to get the reports. Later we grab lunch from Choji's family's restaurant and sit in the park to eat, I'll save Temari's lunch as a snack for later. We end the day with a meeting at the house of Momochi Zabuza. He and Hinata's families used to be at all out war against each other but lately things have taken a turn for the better, especially since he helped track down Neji when he got kidnapped. By the time we return to her house she's in a panic. Zabuza kept us longer than expected.

"The dinner starts in an hour! I can't go like this." In my opinion she looks fine with her hair in a bun, a business suit on and pearls around her neck and in her ears. "You can't go like that either." If I think she looks fine then I know for a fact I do. I have on an Armani suit she bought me as a Christmas gift. I roll my eyes then lean further on the couch, indicating I'm not changing. In a huff, she hurries upstairs leaving me alone or at least at first. To my horror Hanabi comes in with her dress covered in dirt and her hair all over the place. Auntie Ai is right behind her yelling up a storm.

"That dress was from a famous designer and you ruined it in five minutes!"

"Fifteen to be exact Mama." She skips over to me and sits down. Auntie Ai is ready to go in her sleeveless gown. She's trying hard not to loose it, obviously worried it'll mess up her look.

"I swear you'll be the death of me! I know it! You look nice Gaara. Where's Hinata?"

"Went to change."

"We're going to be late! Hinata!" Now she's running up the stairs.

"So how ya doin?"

"Who'd you torture today?"

"No one meanie. Wanna see my bruise from playing soccer?"

"Not really."

"You're no fun." An alarm on her phone goes off just as Hinata and her mother are coming downstairs. She's wearing a similar dress only a different color. "Time to harass Daddy. See ya." I can't believe she actually has alarms for when to mess with people. I offer an arm to Auntie and Hinata. Together we head to the car.

* * *

"This is really boring," I whisper for the millionth time while sipping my wine. Hinata isn't old enough to drink so she has a glass of water in hand.

"I know," She answers with a mouthful of a pastry she found. The room is filled with local business people. I guess it's a good place to network if you're into all that but I'm not. The dinner itself ended a few minutes ago. Now everyone is up mingling. Hinata giggles while looking at her phone. When I turn to her, she shows me a picture of a sleeping Lee with whip cream all over his face. TenTen must've sent it to her. I slip a hand in my pocket and watch the crowd. Nothing special to see but for a little bit it keeps me occupied. That is until Hinata tugs on my sleeve.

"Mom wants us to meet her near the stage."

"Why?"

"She wants us to meet someone." We both sigh in annoyance. We've been meeting people all night. Yet we don't dare disobey her. Auntie Ai can be quite scary when she wants to be. We're walking arm in arm to the area when she comes in sight waving us over. I stop dead in my tracks. Auntie is standing there with Shinobu's mother. My eyes go from her to the three young men with her. I instantly recognize Manami who sticks his tongue out at me. There's another boy, taller with long hair and a smile that reminds me of Shinobu. He might be the brother I didn't meet, Hidekuni. Then there's Shinobu. He has his long hair pulled back and that same smile on his face. They're all dressed up but I only notice what he's wearing. The color of the suit…well…suits him. Unlike his brothers, he's not wearing a tie and has the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned.

"Gaara?" Hinata snaps me out of my trance. Auntie is looking at me with worry on her face. Crap. How long was I staring?

"My legs won't move Hinata," I whisper to her, not sounding anything like my usual self. She goes into 'Boss' mode as we all call it and half drags me the rest of the way over. Auntie instantly puts a hand to my forehead.

"Gaara you feel hot. Are you okay?"

"Fine," I say a little too fast.

"He's good Mom." Thank you Hinata.

"Well if you say so. This is Tokashiki Karen. We went to high school together and have kept in touch off and on through the years."

"We met."

"You did?" Auntie asks.

"Yes. She helped take care of Gaara when he was hurt."

"That was you?! Why didn't you tell me!"

"It wasn't important," Karen-sama brushes it off. Of course Auntie isn't having that causing the two to get into a discussion of how she can pay her friend back, well more like Auntie suggesting ideas and her friend shooting her down. While this is going on, I steal a glance at Shinobu. He's chatting with a young woman who's come up to him. I feel a slight pang of jealously even though I have no right to.

"I said 'hi!'" Manami is in my face now. Great.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing now!" He turns to Hinata. "You're Auntie Ai's daughter?"

"Yes I am."

"Nice to officially meet you." He can be nice to her but not me? Brat.

"It's settled!" Auntie Ai claps her hands. "All of you will come over for dinner Monday." All I have to do is make sure I'm not there. "I'll let Gaara's siblings know. They wanted to show their thanks also." There goes that plan. Kankuro will most likely force me to attend. I need a drink. I leave Hinata to Manami, who seems to have really taken to her, and look for a server. After getting another glass of wine, I head to look outside the balcony. It's an amazing view of the city. I'm enjoying the breeze and the view when he comes up beside me. I almost run but that would certainly ruin my reputation so I hold my ground.

"Why haven't I heard from you?" Shinobu asks. His voice is quiet. What should I say? That I was too chicken? "I wanted to visit you but Manami ruined the paper with your address on it and lost the one with your number. You could've called so I at least knew if you were okay."

"I-I was busy."

"Busy?" I down the rest of my wine in one gulp and beckon another server carrying glasses over. However as soon as it's in my hand, Shinobu takes it from me. "Answer me truthfully Gaara."

"I was scared." I'm scared now.

"Of what?" I don't answer. Instead I move away and stare down at the flowers far below us. "Of me?" Shinobu continues coming closer. He gently turns my head to him. "Of us?" What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I push him away or at the very least tell him to fuck off? His lips are close to mine now. "Gaara…" He breathes. "I'll see you Monday." He smiles as he lets me go. I almost fall not realizing I'd been leaning forward. I watch him walk away with my glass of wine. Almost instantly Hinata is at my side with Manami of all people. Both have that pastry stuffed into their mouths. She manages to swallow hers first.

"Gaara you sly devil! You really like him!"

"I don't."

"You do!" Manami shouts causing a few nearby people to look over. "Shinobu hasn't dated anyone in forever. I can tell he likes you. Oh!" Both stare at me in shock when I actually sit down on the concrete. My legs were completely jellified when he was near me. I watch him sip out of my wine glass as Auntie Ai talks his ear off.

"You've got it bad," Manami and Hinata say at the same time. After managing to calm myself down a bit, I follow Hinata to search for more pastries. Manami sticks with us for he rest of the night despite the hints I drop for him to go away. Shinobi doesn't approach again. Instead I'll feel his gaze on me but when I turn around his attention will be elsewhere. If his goal was to drive me crazy, it was working well. By the time the whole event winds down I'm ready to go. Of course Auntie has to see Karen-sama one last time. Doesn't matter that they were together practically the whole time. Hinata and I gather our things to head to the car. Manami gives her a hug, gives me a half wave then runs off to his brother. I'm disappointed that I don't see Shinobu as we're walking out.

"Gaara," I stop in my tracks to see him at our car. Hinata elbows me like I can't see him right there. "I forgot something." He walks up to me, uses a finger to tilt my chin up and kisses me. Though it's quick, I can still feel his desire for me in it. Shinobu pulls away, giving me one last smile before heading towards his family. I glance at Hinata whose mouth is hanging open. She's not used to this, neither am I. He really is trying to drive me crazy.


End file.
